


Justitĭa

by geniusonceayear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/pseuds/geniusonceayear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Si el hombre dice justicia, venganza es lo que se escucha). Sin Dean, el mundo de Sam se viene abajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justitĭa

**Author's Note:**

> En un principio iba a ser el prólogo de un fic más largo que empecé a escribir hace tiempo, pero dado que la inspiración se fue para no volver y me dejó colgada, aquí lo publico porque funciona como stand-alone. Spoilers únicamente para la finale de la tercera temporada.
> 
> Mil gracias a Apocrypha73 por el beteo ♥

_Si el hombre dice justicia, venganza es lo que se escucha._ (Anónimo)

Sam tiene la impresión de que cada día de su vida es exactamente igual al anterior. Los mismos moteles con goteras en los techos y grietas en las paredes. El mismo paisaje gris y anodino, las mismas carreteras que acaban en lugares que, en muchas ocasiones, ni siquiera están en el mapa. El Impala tragándose kilómetros que no llevan a ninguna parte, siempre con la radio en silencio. Y siempre con el otro asiento vacío.

A veces siente que está ocupando un lugar que no le corresponde. Como si con el simple hecho de girar la llave en el contacto o de poner las manos en el volante estuviera invadiendo un santuario en el que siempre le ha estado prohibida la entrada. Al principio casi podía oír la voz de Dean ( _conduces como una niña, Sam, a este coche le gusta que le traten de otra manera_ ) y la simple idea de sentarse en el asiento del conductor, de ocupar ese sitio que no es ni será nunca suyo, le resultaba físicamente dolorosa. 

Pero Sam se ha endurecido a base de muchas horas de soledad y de curvas en la carretera y polvo en el camino, y ahora conduce con las manos tensas en el volante, siempre con la vista al frente, porque si lo hace se obliga a concentrarse en la carretera y en la próxima señal que le obligue a tomar un desvío o a reducir la velocidad. Así no piensa. Porque pensar equivale a recordar, y recordar es como sentir que le hurgan en las entrañas con un cuchillo de hielo, dejándole la herida abierta y sangrante, y a él agonizando de lo intenso del dolor que nunca, nunca termina.

Así que conduce. Las armas en el maletero, un mapa en la guantera, la pistola y el cuchillo bajo el asiento. Se detiene únicamente cuando está a punto de desfallecer de agotamiento o cuando encuentra algún lugar lo suficientemente apartado del mundo como para que pueda sentirse cómodo quedándose unos días. En esos casos, la rutina es siempre la misma. El Impala aparcado en el rincón más oscuro, una habitación pagada por adelantado para una semana. Las paredes llenas de recortes de periódico, fotocopias de libros, apresuradas anotaciones hechas a mano en fotografías de satélite.

Tiene algunas pistas, pocas, y la mayoría se desvanecen en cuanto las investiga un poco más a fondo, como si fueran castillos construidos en el aire. No importa. Tiene toda la carretera y la vida por delante para seguir buscando, y ningún lugar al que volver.

***

Él no les busca pero, a veces, se encuentra con que le persiguen. Sombras que ve por el rabillo del ojo, desconocidos que le observan en los bares y que le siguen cuando se va. Pero nunca deja de tomar precauciones, y la sal gorda en su puerta y el agua bendita y las palabras susurradas de alguna oración siempre acaban revelando al demonio. Siempre.

\- _Exorciso te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursio adversarii, omne phantasma_.

En esta ocasión es una niña. Otras veces han sido ancianos, adolescentes, enfermos terminales, padres o madres. Al principio era más difícil, porque casi podía ver todo lo que el demonio había truncado con la posesión, pero ya no. Nunca más. Ahora tiene enterrada su conciencia en un baúl de plomo del que ha tirado la llave, y no le importa la historia que haya detrás de los ojos negros. Hace lo que tiene que hacer, sin pensar, sin plantearse todo lo que está destruyendo. Y sabe que hay otras posibilidades, otras maneras de hacer las cosas que no impliquen la sangre en sus manos y los gritos en su cabeza que nunca, nunca callan, pero no las considera una alternativa válida.

Interrumpe su letanía y se agacha, agarrando cruelmente a la niña de la barbilla y clavando la mirada en esos pozos sin fin que son sus ojos.

\- Dime lo que quiero saber y te dejaré ir.

El demonio aúlla, provocándole temblores incontrolables a su huésped de carne, y cuando la niña le devuelve la mirada los ojos no son negros, sino de un color azul intenso, y la barbilla y la pequeña boca le tiemblan en un gesto muy infantil.

\- No sé nada - solloza, revolviéndose inútilmente contra las cuerdas que la mantienen aprisionada - Déjame, no sé nada, no sé nada. Quiero volver con mi papá.

Sam no se amilana. No es la primera vez que intentan ese truco con él y, al igual que anteriormente, no funciona. Ni siquiera se plantea que puede que por un momento esté viendo a la niña en vez de al demonio, no se permite pensarlo por si llegara a sentir la tentación de liberarla, y eso es totalmente inconcebible.

Esboza una media sonrisa. La suelta. Se aparta y da un paso hacia atrás, mirándola como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de dejarla ir. Pero no lo hace.

\- _Omnis legio, in nomine Domini nostri Jesu Christi. Eradicare et effugare ab hoc plasmata Dei. Ipse..._

Le interrumpe algo que está entre un grito y una carcajada histérica. El cuerpo de la niña se agita y, cuando levanta la cabeza, el demonio se ha vuelto a asomar a sus ojos y todo rastro de humanidad ha desaparecido de sus facciones. Tuerce la boca en un gesto de profundo desprecio y, cuando habla, su voz es profunda y cavernosa, y reverbera en las paredes.

\- Envíame de vuelta al infierno - sisea, con tal crueldad inhumana marcada en su expresión que Sam no puede evitar retroceder un paso, asqueado - Será un placer arrancar la carne de los huesos de tu hermano con mis propios dedos. Sufrirá tanto que le oirás gritar desde aquí.

Su expresión no cambia, aunque interiormente el corazón le da un vuelco, y esas palabras le hacen sentir algo ácido subiendo por la garganta, como bilis con sabor a odio y a rabia. Aun así mantiene su cuidadosa fachada de piedra, y vuelve a moverse hacia delante. Se inclina, hablando muy despacio, remarcando cada sílaba.

\- Dime lo que quiero saber y te dejaré ir.

La carcajada retumba en sus oídos y parece no terminar nunca.

\- Que te jodan, Sam Winchester - escupe el demonio, torciendo la cara de la niña en una mueca horrible - Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría.

Siempre es la misma respuesta. Sam ya la esperaba, así que su mano ya se había dirigido a su espalda, donde el cuchillo de Ruby es frío contra su piel.

\- Entonces no me sirves para nada.

Un movimiento rápido hacia delante y apenas le da tiempo a ver el gesto de sorpresa antes de que todo quede en silencio. Se da media vuelta, limpiando el cuchillo ensangrentado en un trozo de las raídas cortinas que apenas cubren la ventana, y lo vuelve a guardar, sin volverse ni una sola vez.

La niña no podía ser salvada, el demonio estaba demasiado anclado a su cuerpo como para que todo pudiera haber acabado de otra manera. Seguro que la pobre criatura no se merecía eso, pero ya no es cuestión de merecerlo o no. Niño, mujer, anciano, no importa. Son sólo demonios, nada les queda de humano. No ve el cuerpo, la cáscara; no se molesta en mirar más allá de los pozos negros de los ojos y, tal vez, es mejor así, porque de otra manera podría temblarle la mano y dudar, y no se puede permitir que eso pase cuando sabe que está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer. Siente algún pequeño remordimiento, que ahoga enseguida, cuando se da cuenta de que ya apenas puede recordar cómo eran las cosas en esa otra época en la que lo que más le preocupaba era salvar al mayor número posible de inocentes. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, es un soldado luchando en una guerra, y en situaciones así no hay inocentes. Sólo daños colaterales.

Ya ha pagado sus pecados para otras mil vidas con saber dónde está su hermano y no poder llegar hasta él. Ya es suficiente castigo eso como para torturarse con otras cosas. Dean no se merece el infierno, y esos malditos demonios no se merecen nada. Y, en lo que a Sam respecta, lo único que hace es nivelar la balanza. Justicia, lo llamarían algunos.

Para él es, simple y llanamente, venganza.


End file.
